Katy and The Trio Master
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: Katy is a 15-year-old girl who waited a few extra years to start her Journey with her brothers and best friend. While on the journey, she discovers that she has a unique bond with Pokémon. What happens when she starts seeing pokemon no one else can, Team Galactic starts messing with things they shouldn't, new feelings start blossoming, and Legendary Pokémon start appearing?
1. Graduation and New Pokemon!

**Hey everyone! MossStar here! I decided to do a Pokémon Fanfiction! I've wanted to do one for a while, and I think this is a very good story.**

**I decided to base the characters off of real life people that I personally know. The main character is just me with a changed name!**

**This story, if you didn't figure it out already from the summary, takes place in the Sinnoh region. I hope you enjoy!**

***I rated this story T because I'm not sure how much violence and language there will be. There will also be romance later on, so I'm not sure if there will be sexual themes. If there is, there will be no description of the scene. It will be implied. Sexual themes won't be likely though.**

**Characters:**

**Katy:**

**Gender-Female**

**Hair Color-Dirty Blonde**

**Eye color-Ocean Blue**

**Age-15**

**Outfit- Turquoise tank-top, hat and skirt with black leggings and black bag with gold trimming.**

**Personality: A tough kind-of girl with a short temper. Has a soft side for her brothers and Shane, as well as her Pokémon. She also has a sense of humor, constantly making everyone laugh.**

**Shane:**

**Gender-Male**

**Hair color-Reddish-Brown**

**Eye color-Dark Brown**

**Age-16**

**Outfit- Orange hat and sweat-jacket with blue jeans and a yellow bag.**

**Personality: A electronic-loving teenager w/ an outgoing personality.**

**Simeon:**

**Gender-Male**

**Hair color-Dirty Blonde**

**Eye color- Icy Blue**

**Age-12**

**Outfit- Blue hoodie with black knee-high shorts and bag. Also has black and red hat and blue glasses.**

**Personality- The smartest of the gang, making clever insults for his annoying brother and always finding the best strategy for battles.**

**Jay:**

**Gender-Male**

**Hair Color-Dirty Blonde**

**Eye Color-Ocean Blue**

**Age-12**

**Outfit- Blue long-sleeved shirt w/ a red vest over it and blue pants with a red stripe on each side.**

**Personality-Arrogant, cocky and always believing he's the best. Constantly annoys his brother but surprisingly close to his sister Katy.**

**Now...To the Story!**

_It was a warm, sunny day in the Sinnoh Region. Starly were flying around the pale blue sky, Bidoof were prancing around in the grass. It was a peaceful day. Many people were gathered in the small town of Twinleaf to see the newest graduates from the Pokémon Trainer's School. Two of which were twelve year old Simeon and Jay, the younger twin brothers of fifteen year old Kathrine or Katy as she preferred. Today was the beginning to an all new adventure, the day they would all start their Pokémon Journey._

Katy was currently sitting in the bleachers with all of the other parents and siblings watching the graduation ceremony. Shane, her best friend, was sitting to her right. Her Pokémon partner, Sneasel, was resting on her shoulder, his claws grabbing onto her shirt for support. Sneasel was a teal-colored weasel-looking Pokémon with sharp white claws. It has a tail made of red feathers, with its left ear in a similar fashion. It also has a yellow-orange oval shaped gem on its chest and forehead. It has slanted red eyes that are defined by markings that look like long eyelashes.

Katy's parents were sitting to her left, her mom preparing her camera and her father playing with his Pokétch. Katy was anxious. Today was the day her two brothers were graduating from Trainer's School. It was the day they all dreamed of. They were finally qualified to receive their starter Pokémon.

Shane was staring towards the stage and let out a chuckle. Katy and Sneasel looked over at Shane with a confused expressions. "What are you laughing at?"

Shane smirked and pointed at the stage. "Jay and Simeon are at it again."

Katy followed Shane's finger and saw Jay and Simeon arguing about Arceus knows what. Jay was all up in Simeon's face yelling and Simeon was glaring at him.

Katy shook her head. "Can those two go five minutes without arguing?" She asked.

Shane laughed. "Probably not. They're like a Zangoose and Seviper."

_After the ceremony…_

Simeon

Simeon jumped off the stage in glee. He felt like he had just seen a Ho-oh. He finally graduated! All that studying finally paid off! He was fully ready for his upcoming journey with Katy, Shane and Jay. He ran over to his parents, Jay right on his heels. His parents enveloped him and Jay in a hug, telling them how proud they were. Simeon broke away from his parent's hug and looked around. "Where are Katy and Shane?"

Jay broke away from the hug as well. "Yeah! I wanna shove my diploma in her face."

Simeon rolled his eyes. "She graduated three years ago, for the love of Arceus, pay attention you bidufus."

Jay's face turned a dark shade of red. "Who are you callin' a bidufus!"

"Obviously you."

"Hey you…" Jay was interrupted by his father.

"Can you two stop arguing?"

Their mother nodded in agreement and told them, "Katy and Shane ran off somewhere. They said they had a surprise."

"She has a surprise for us?" Simeon asked. _What could it be?_

Jay pointed into the distance, over towards the school. Katy was traversing over to the group, with an excited smile. Sneasel appeared to have the same expression.

Simeon dashed over to Katy. "Katy! What's the surprise Mom and Dad told us you had for us?"

"Yeah! I wanna know!" Jay declared.

Shane walked up to everyone with a smile on his face. "Guess who just got a Pokémon!" He held up a Pokéball, which had a sticker of a drop of water right above the button of the Pokéball. He threw the Pokéball into the air and yelled, "Go! Piplup!"

A small penguin-like Pokémon appeared out of the ball. It had a light blue body and a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down its back and around its neck, which caused it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembling a crown above its beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. "Pip-Piplup!" The Pokémon cried as it landed on the ground putting its flippers on its hips. Sneasel hopped off of Katy's shoulder and landed next to Piplup.

Jay gawked at the creature. "What?! You got a Piplup! No fair! I want a Pokémon!"

"I want one too!" Simeon agreed.

Katy laughed. "Then why don't you get one."

Simeon and Jay were confused until they saw an old man with white hair that was spiked in the front with sideburns and a mustache behind Katy and Shane.

_Professor Rowan…_ Simeon thought. _Why is he…?_

Simeon's thoughts were interrupted Professor Rowan came up to Simeon and Jay with a briefcase in hand.

"Surprise!" Katy exclaimed.

Simeon's eyes widened. _No way!_ "We're getting a Pokémon!"

Katy smiled. "Yup! Now we can all start our journey!"

Simeon ran up to Katy and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Sooo much!"

Simeon realized what he was doing and slowly pulled away from his sister, who was smirking. Simeon blushed and stuttered. "L-let's just choose our Pokémon now…"

Jay grinned. "Heck yeah! Let's get our Poké on!"

Professor Rowan came up to Simeon and Jay and held out his briefcase in front of them, which contained two Pokéballs. The Pokéball on the left was the same as Piplup's, but instead of a sticker of a drop of water, there was a sticker of a leaf. The Pokéball on the right had a sticker of a small flame. Simeon stared at the Pokéballs in wonder. _It's time…_ he thought.

"It is time to choose your Pokémon; this Pokémon will travel and grow with you throughout your journey, and will help you complete your Pokédex. Your choices are Turtwig, the grass type or Chimchar the fire type. Shane chose Piplup, who is the water type. Now choose wisely."

Simeon stepped up first. "I thought about this for a long time, as I do for everything. I decided to go with…" He picked up the Pokéball that was on the left. "Turtwig. I wanted to choose a Pokémon with calm and collected nature. A Pokémon just like me!"

Professor Rowan nodded. "That was a very wise choice Simeon. That leaves you with Chimchar Jay."

Jay shrugged. "I wanted Chimchar anyway. Now I can beat Simeon at every battle!" Simeon glared at his brother before rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath. "Brains over brawn…"

Professor Rowan pulled out four red devices. "These are Pokédex's. You will use them to record data on any Pokémon you see." He pulled out some cases and handed them out. "These are your Pokéballs; you will use them to capture any Pokémon you meet. I have to warn you though. There isn't a 100% chance that it will catch first try. You must lower the opposing Pokémon's HP first. Status conditions are recommended as well. It is much easier to catch a sleeping Pokémon."

Simeon took his Pokédex and Pokéballs and put them in his book bag he was wearing on his back. He was bursting with excitement. _I finally got my first Pokémon!_

Professor Rowan smiled at Simeon and Jay. "I wish you, Katy and Shane luck on your Journey. I hope you all become the best that you can be, and I hope you meet many new friends." Simeon knew he meant not only humans when he said that statement.

Professor Rowan took his leave and Jay let out a "Yes! Finally!" in excitement. Simeon couldn't blame him for being excited.

Simeon glimpsed at Shane and Katy who were sitting in the grass facing each other. They seemed to be talking about the upcoming journey while Sneasel and Piplup ran in circles around them, chasing each other.

Simeon smiled at everyone, and joined Shane and Katy in conversation.

_Their Journey has finally begun…_

**There was chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 2 will most likely be updated tomorrow, but I won't be updating everyday. I'm in high school so...I get busy.**

**Anyway, If you have any questions or comments, be sure to review! I am open to suggestions on grammar or anything I need to improve on.**

**Until chapter 2, MossStar out!**


	2. The Journey Begins and Morning Talk

_The next day_

Katy

"Go! Turtwig!"

Simeon's excited cry echoed throughout Twinleaf Town as he sent out his new Pokémon. Turtwig was a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle or tortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw were yellow. Its body was covered by a brown shell that was composed of earth. The shell had a thick black stripe and a black rim.

"Turtwig!" The Pokémon cried as it came out of its Pokéball. Turtwig turned around and jumped right into his trainer's arms as Simeon let out a laugh. Katy watched the heart-warming scene with pride. Her brother really had a good bond with Pokémon, and he just got the Turtwig yesterday.

Sneasel, who was perched on her shoulder, poked Katy's face with his claws. Katy turned towards her Pokémon. "What's wrong Sneasel?"

Sneasel pointed to where Turtwig was hugging Simeon, and a look of realization flashed across Katy's features. Sneasel wanted a hug.

Katy grinned. "Aww, come here Sneasel!" She grabbed her Pokémon off her shoulder and hugged him tightly. Sneasel let out a mew of glee and hugged her back.

Katy suddenly heard a voice from behind her. "Katy's going soft…who would have thought?" Katy turned around to see Shane smirking at her sign of affection.

Katy glared at him. "Shut up Shane. I'm allowed to hug my Pokémon. Who cares if I'm tough? That doesn't mean I can't have a soft side!"

Shane chuckled. "Relax Kate, I was just kidding."

Katy rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Katy, not Kate."

Shane grinned. "I'm going to keep calling you Kate."

Katy huffed. "Of course you are…"

Shane decided to drop the subject before Katy decided to punch him. "Where's Jay? Aren't we supposed to leave soon?"

Simeon answered Shane's question. "Jay said he had something 'Important to attend to'."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "What did he mean by 'Important'?"

Simeon shrugged and turned his attention back towards Turtwig. "He didn't say."

Katy sighed in annoyance. "Leave it to Jay to ruin our plans. I want to be in Sandgem town by tomorrow."

Shane turned towards Katy. "Why?"

Katy smirked. "I want to rub my Pokédex in Cali's face."

Cali is Katy's rival. They have been trying to beat each other at everything since they were toddlers. Now that Katy had a Pokédex, she would finally do something better than her.

"Oh…Cali…" Shane said nervously. Cali has a crush on Shane, but Shane doesn't like her back. Whenever Cali is around Shane always finds an excuse to leave. Katy found it amusing at first, but now Cali's crush is annoying.

"Don't worry Shane. We'll only see her for a few minutes so I can brag, then we can leave." Katy explained. "Nothing to worry about."

"Sure…nothing to worry about." Shane muttered unsurely.

* * *

_Later…_

Jay

Jay arrived back at his house a few hours later. It was turning dusk, so the sky was a beautiful mix of orange, purple and blue, with dark colored clouds dotting the sky.

As soon as he walked through the gate, he heard his sister's angry yell.

"Where the hell were you?!"

Jay sighed. "I went to Lake Verity."

Katy's anger turned into confusion. "Why?"

Jay shrugged. "I just wanted to head back one last time before we left. We might not be back for a while."

Katy nodded in understanding. "It's alright little brother. I understand. I'll tell Shane and Simeon you're here and that we can head out."

Katy and Jay headed up the cobblestone walkway and through the front door of the house. When they got inside they were greeted by Simeon and Jay.

"Finally you're here!" Simeon exclaimed with an annoyed look. "Where were you Jay?"

"Jay was at Lake Verity. He wanted to see it one last time." Katy explained.

"Understandable." Shane replied. "You're gonna miss that place huh?"

Jay nodded. He would always go to the lake to calm his mind when he needed to blow some steam. Lake Verity was his special place.

Simeon's annoyed look disappeared. He knew how much Jay loved to go to the lake. Heck, Simeon even went there once in a while. It was so peaceful.

Katy smiled. "Well, now that Jay's back, we can start our Journey!"

Simeon grinned from ear to ear. "Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

Shane

_After traveling through route 221 most of the night, the group made it into Sandgem town by three o' clock AM. When they got there, they decided to spend the rest of the night in the Pokémon Center. Oddly, Shane couldn't fall asleep._

Shane was lying in his bed, thinking about everything that happened in the past few days. He wanted to go to sleep, but his mind just wasn't allowing him to get a good night's rest.

Shane rolled over and checked the time. _5:00 AM,_ the clock read. Shane let out a sigh. It was already morning. He removed the bed sheets from his body, and quietly exited the room onto the balcony through the back doors of the room, careful not to wake his friends. Little did he know one of his other friends also wasn't sleeping.

* * *

Shane sleepily stared off into the distance watching the sun rise, his arms resting on the railing. His mind wandered. _What will my Journey be like? How many Pokémon will I meet?_ _Will I earn Gym Badges? So many questions…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, tired voice. "Couldn't sleep huh?" Shane turned around and saw Katy at the doorway, surprisingly without Sneasel on her shoulder. She was wearing a blue silk buttoned-up pajama shirt with white lace and a Great Ball on the lower left, and pajama pants of the same design.

"No…" Shane admitted. "I'm too excited to sleep I guess."

Katy joined him on the balcony. "Me too."

They stood there in silence for about five minutes, taking in the view of the sunrise and Sandgem town itself. Katy broke the silence by saying, "I'm so excited to start this journey. I can't really describe the feeling."

Shane said nothing, but turned to stare at her. She wasn't looking at him, but she was looking into the distance.

Katy continued. "When I received my Pokédex, I knew it meant I would big things." She turned to look at Shane. "I'm just not sure what those things are…"

Shane smiled. "I know how you feel. I feel the same exact way." He paused for a second then said. "I'm sure we'll accomplish amazing things though, no matter what they are."

Katy smiled back. "Yeah…I'm sure we will."

Sneasel suddenly came hopping out of the room and out onto the balcony. He jumped onto the railing between Shane and Katy, and looked up and Katy expectantly. She picked him up and Shane said. "And we'll have our Pokémon to get us there."

**Hey Everybody! Here was Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 3 will come whenever I can update. It could be tomorrow, or a week from now. I'm not really sure.**

**Until then,**

**Review!**


End file.
